Goldfish
by Xylia Park
Summary: Ikan emasmu akan melindungimu dari segala kecerobohan yang kau lakukan. "Hoseok-ah, aku kembali". Sequel of 'Chim-Chim'.


**By: Xylia Park**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOLDFISH**

 **.**

Sebagai laki-laki berusia dua puluhan, Hoseok tergolong anak yang ceroboh.

Sebenarnya, dia memang sudah ceroboh sejak masih Taman Kanak-kanak.

Selalu saja ada kecelakaan kecil terjadi pada setiap hal yang dia lakukan yang bisa mendatangkan hal buruk dan merusak segalanya.

"OAH!"

Dia menuruni tangga, namun dia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

Untung saja seseorang menangkap pinggangnya dari belakang. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan dia akan jatuh menggelinding sepanjang dua puluh anak tangga kebawah.

"Hati-hati, hyung"

Kata orang itu dengan aksen Jepang yang kental.

"Terima kasih"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hoseok diselamatkan oleh seorang anak Sekolah Menengah Atas bernama Park Jimin.

Bukan.

Dia bukan saudara ataupun keluarga Hoseok.

Hanya seseorang dari Jepang yang sedang menjalani program pertukaran pelajar di Korea Selatan.

Sudah seminggu dia tinggal dirumah mereka. Kebetulan juga, dia tidur di kamar Hoseok.

Jimin sering sekali menyelamatkan Hoseok dari kecerobohannya. Dari memegangi Hoseok agar tidak terjatuh, mengingatkan hal yang Hoseok lupakan sampai mengantarkan barang yang tertinggal.

Jimin sudah seperti malaikat penyelamatnya.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali, Hyung?"

Dia berjalan menuruni beberapa anak tangga untuk berlutut dan mengikat tali sepatu Hoseok.

Oke. Oke. Hoseok memang tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri, jadi tolong jangan mentertawainya!

"Maaf"

Jimin terkekeh. "Apa ceroboh sebuah kesalahan?"

"Umh... Entahlah"

Jimin tertawa sekali lagi. Dia menyelesaikan ikatan tali sepatu Hoseok dengan cepat dan segera berdiri.

Jimin nampak lebih pendek karena Hoseok berdiri pada dua anak tangga diatasnya. Dia mendongak menatap Hoseok.

"Kalau merepotkan, itu baru salah", katanya.

Hoseok diam.

"Apa aku merepotkanmu?"

Sekarang Jimin yang diam dengan senyum tipis. Diam lalu berjalan meninggalakan Hoseok di atas sana.

"Hei!"

Hoseok mendengus karena Jimin selalu saja tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kebiasaan!"

.

"Aish! Dimana buku itu?!"

Hoseok membongkar hampir setiap isi lemari dan lacinya.

Buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan hilang. Jika dia tidak bisa menemukannya untuk segera dikembalikan tepat waktu, maka dia harus bayar denda.

Hoseok menghela nafas dan berdiri. Dia putus asa. Niat hati ingin meminta bantuan Jimin. Namun Hoseok malah merasa heran pada anak itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk disana?"

Entahlah.

Sejak pertama datang kerumah mereka. Jimin selalu saja nampak berada di sudut kamar Hoseok.

Duduk diam menyanggah kepala dengan tangannya dan menatapi bingkai foto Hoseok dengan ikannya yang sudah mati lima tahun lalu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini sedang melakukan apa?"

"Kenapa kau memajang foto ikanmu?"

Nah? Lihat?

Jimin selalu balik memberinya pertanyaan saat Hoseok memberinya pertanyaan. Anak itu, satu kali saja tidak pernah memberi Hoseok jawaban yang jelas.

"Dia sahabatku. Terserah aku lah"

Jimin tersenyum.

"Manis sekali"

Hoseok memutar mata malas.

"Jadi, apa kau lihat buku perpustakaan itu? Harus ku kembalikan sore ini"

Jimin diam. Dia tidak menjawab, namun justru berjalan melewati Hoseok dan membuat Hoseok kesal.

"Hei! Kenapa kau-?"

Hoseok terdiam saat Jimin memungut sesuatu di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya.

"Ini?"

Jimin menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang Hoseok pinjam dari perpustakaan kota.

"Ah! Akhirnya ketemu! Terima kasih, ya?"

Hoseok mengacak rambut orange Jimin.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?"

Hoseok menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Maaf"

.

.

Hari itu hujan turun saat Hoseok hendak pulang. Hari sudah gelap namun hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda akan reda dalam waktu dekat.

Sialnya, dia tidak bawa payung yang sudah disediakan ibunya.

Kini dia hanya bisa duduk, berteduh di bangku yang ada di teras kampusnya.

Dia lapar. Dia ingin segera pulang dan makan malam.

Nampaknya harapan Hoseok terkabul. Terutama saat dia yakin dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah berjalan menaiki undakan dengan payung biru milik Hoseok.

"Jimin...?"

Mata Hoseok berbinar senang. Degan penuh semangat dia mengangkat tangan dan melambai pada Jimin.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?"

Jimin berkata saat dia sudah sampai di hadapan Hoseok.

"Hehehe.. Maaf"

"Ayo cepat!"

Jimin menarik lengannya mendekat dan memeluk pinggangnya hingga mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Hoseok agak tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka. Namun hanya posisi itu yang bisa membuat keduanya terlindungi dari guyuran hujan.

.

"Kami pulang~"

Hoseok berteriak dan melepas sepatunya.

Walaupun berada di bawah payung dan menempel dengan Park Jimin, mereka tetap saja tidak lolos dari kebasahan.

Ada sebuah mobil melaju keras melewati genangan air yang membuat Hoseok dan Jimin basah kuyup karenanya.

Huh~ Sial sekali rasanya hari Hoseok.

"Hoseok, Hyung. Kau sudah pulang?"

"OOAAH!?"

Jimin tiba-tiba berteriak histeris dan mudur sejauh mungkin dari seseorang yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Oh? Maakan aku"

Anak itu adalah sepupu Hoseok. Namanya Jungkook.

Jungkook membungkuk meminta maaf pada Jimin.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tamu"

Jimin tidak merespon, namun dia menatap takut pada Jungkook dari pojok pintu.

"D-dia adik sepupuku"

Hoseok memberi Jungkook isyarat untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Jimin.

"Halo, aku Jungkook"

"P-Park Jimin", dia melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. Matanya membulat ngeri menatap tangan Jungkook yang terulur padanya

"Oh, dia pasti baru pulang dari Study Tour", Hoseok menjelaskan. Namun Jimin tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Jungkook. Sebaiknya kau masuk duluan. Nanti kami menyusul", bisik Hoseok.

Saat Jungkook pergi. Jimin menghela nafas lega.

"Anak itu tumbuh lebih tinggi dari aku"

Hoseok langsung terbahak mendengar penuturan Jimin.

"Kau takut karena dia lebih tinggi darimu?"

Dia menyentuh lehernya sendiri dan bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku takut dia mencekiku"

Hoseok semakin tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Karena dia tinggal disini", jawab Hoseok santai.

"Biasanya dia hanya datang saat liburan. Kenapa dia tinggal disini?"

Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana Jimin tahu jika sebelumnya Jungkook hnaya daang saat liburan saja?

"Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan setahun yang lalu, itu sebabnya dia tinggal beraama kami", jawabnya dengan tatapan aneh pada Jimin.

"Yang benar?", matanya membulat lagi pada Hoseok. Kalau diperhatikan, dia jadi mirip ikan.

"Oh, astaga. Aku ikut bersedih", katanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin menginhat kisah menyedihkan itu. Ah-Choooo!"

.

Hoseok segera mandi dan berganti pakaian kering. Tapi dia masih belum berhenti bersin-bersin sejak pulang tadi.

"Ah-Chooo! Haaah~~"

Hoseok mengusap hidungnya dengan tissue.

Dia memang anak yang mudah terserang sakit. Mungkin imunisasinya tidak dilengkapi saat kecil. Entahlah.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Jimin masuk kedalam dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Dia hanya memakai celana panjang tapi tidak memakai bajunya, membuat tubuh bagian atasnya nampak jelas dimata Hoseok.

Baru kali ini Hoseok melihat Jimin tanpa kaosnya.

Hoseok tidak mengira Jimin memiliki lengan berotot dan Abs diperutnya. Apalagi beberapa tato di perut dan punggungnya yang seksi.

"Kau pasti anak sekolah elite"

Tato, tindik telinga dan rambut orange. Jelas sekali Jimin bersekolah di sekolah istimewa di Jepang sana. Sekolah biasa tidak mungkin membiarkan muridnya memiliki tato dan mewarnai rambut.

"Hebat! Anak kecil sepertimu memiliki tubuh seperti itu?!"

Hoseok berdecak kagum melihatnya. Namun Jimin malah terkekeh.

"Kau suka?"

Hoseok bisa apa selain mengangguk semangat? Dia memang menyukainya. Dia juga ingin punya tubuh seperti itu.

"Kau ingin menyentuhnya?"

Pertanyaan aneh. Aduh.. Pipi Hoseok panas. Jangan bilang dia sudah memerah malu ͺ

"Kau lucu sekali"

Dasar bocah kurang ajar. Berani sekali dia mengusap kepala Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah! Jimin-ah! Makan malam sudah siaaaap~"

Hoseok terkesiap mendapat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari rasa malunya diintimidasi oleh anak dibawah umurnya.

"B-Baik ibu~"

.

Makan malam kali ini semakain lengkap bersama Jungkook yang sudah pulang dari Study Tournya.

Jimin agak kaku dengan kehadiran Jungkook. Dia tidak bisa berhenti mengawasi Jungkook seolah Jungkook ingin melakukan hal buruk padanya.

"Jimin, ayo cicipi masakannya"

"B-baik"

Jimin mengambil sumpitnya dan mengambil rolade telur didepannya.

Mereka makan malam dengan menu normal seperti orang Korea pada umumnya.

Karena sebelumnya Ibu Hoseok berencana akan membuatkannya masakan Jepang untuk Jimin. Namun dia tidak pandai dalam hal itu.

Syukurlah Jimin sebenarnya orang Korea.

Oh? Aku belum cerita?

Dia sebenarnya lahir di Busan. Ayah Ibunya membawanya tinggal di Jepang sejak berusia satu tahun dan datang ke Busan tiap tahunnya hanya pada perayaan Chuseok saja.

Itulah mengapa Jimin fasih berbahasa Korea namun dengan aksen Jepang.

"Lezat sekali!"

Jimin melahap rolade kedua dengan wajah senang.

"Jungkook yang membuatnya. Dia pandai-"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Hoseok segera menyodorkan segelas air padanya.

"Pelan-pelan kalau makan", Hoseok membantu Jimin dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Jungkook yang membuatnya?"

Hoseok dan Ibunya mengangguk karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Jungkook ahli membuat rolade telur.

"Kenapa Hyung? Tidak enak ya?"

Jimin mendelik.

"Kau tidak memasukkan cairan bubble kedalamnya, kan?"

Mereka semua terdiam sejenak. Lalu Ibu Hoseok dan Jungkook meledak tertawa. Tapi tidak dengan Hoseok.

Hoseok merasa seperti diingatkan akan sebuah memori, namun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan pasti.

"Lelucon yang aneh"

.

"Ah-Chooo!"

Hoseok bersin sekali lagi sebelum dia melompat ke atas ranjangnya. Malam ini beruntung sekali dia mendapat giliran tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk dan hangat.

Dia sedang tidak enak badan dan kedinginan. Segera dia berbaring dan memejamkan mata dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Mungkin karena kehujanan. Dia terkena flu sekarang.

"Ungh~"

Hoseok menggeliat saat merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh keningnya.

"Badanmu panas"

Hoseok membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Jimin sedang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya.

Mereka saling menatap. Hoseok tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Tapi, Jimin terlihat sangat tampan saat ini.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?", tanya Hoseok.

Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Kau khawatir padaku?", Hoseok usil bertanya.

Jimin diam. Hoseok mendesah malas karena Jimin masih saja tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Lalu tanpa suara dia berjalan menjauhi Hoseok.

"Selamat malam, Hoseok-ah"

Hoseok tertawa kecil setelah berhasil mengusili anak itu.

Tunggu dulu!

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Hoseok-ah?! Hei, kau-?"

Klik!

Hoseok berhenti mengomel saat Jimin mematikan lampu kamar mereka.

"Menyebalkan"

.

.

Hoseok gelisah dalam tidurnya. Semakin lama udara rasanya semakin dingin. Membuat tulangnya terasa ngilu.

"Ibu~~", dia mengigau.

Namun segera terbangun saat sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sssssst~"

Hoseok langsung sadar seketika saat dia mendengar suara itu.

"Jimin?"

"Ada apa? Kau kedinginan? Hm?"

Hoseok menegang mendengar bisikan Jimin di telinganya.

"J-Jimin...?"

"Kau mengigau terus. Aku tidak bisa tidur, sayang"

Hoseok diam.

Tidak.

Dia mematung karena bisikan 'sayang' Jimin menggelitik dirinya.

Mereka diam cukup lama sampai Jimin yang buka suara.

"Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku ingin memelukmu. Sayangnya saat itu aku tidak punya tangan"

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hoseok.

Sedangkan Hoseok kebingungan dengan apa maksud ucapan Jimin.

"T-tidak punya tangan?"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Dia justru membuat Hoseok semakin takut dengan mengecupi tengkuk Hoseok beberapa kali.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya. Bibir Jimin terasa dingin menyentuh kulit leher Hoseok yang panas.

"J-Jimhh.. Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin tidak menjawab dan membuat Hoseok semakin frustasi karena Jimin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Sekali saja"

Jimin berhenti namun tidak sepenuhnya berhenti karena kali ini dia justru membalik tubuh Hoseok dan merangkak ke atasnya.

"Kau mengerti jelas apa maksudku"

Jimin menatapi Hoseok dari atas sana. Tatapan rindu dan penuh arti.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Jimin tersenyum, membelai rambut hitam Hoseok dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"I'm your Goldfish"

Hoseok mengerutkan alisnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Jimin katakan.

"Aku Chim-Chim, Hoseok-ah...", kata Jimin seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

"...and I love you too"

Chu~

.

.

 _Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, Hoseok-ah._

 _Never_

.

 **Squel Of 'Chim-Chim'**

 **END**


End file.
